Crystalstar's Story
by Crystalfrost8
Summary: Crystalkit of Lightningclan seemed to have a pretty good life. She was the leader's father and she was highly cared for. But when a handsome tom named Nightpaw shows up, her life is changed by a shattered love. Rated K for violence
1. Prologue

(This is kind of short and the paragraphs aren't broken up correctly because I originally wrote it for another purpose. And I'm lazy and didn't feel like going through it again and fixing everything… Anyway, this is a story about one of my RP characters, before she became leader. I hope you enjoy )

**Prologue~ Crystalstar's Explanation**

In the beginning, I was just an ordinary kit like all other cats. But unlike them, I was determined to become the greatest leader ever! I've tried to forget my past time after time, but the memories still haunt me. I never thought that my life would be so hard when I was younger, but I guess life just isn't fair. My heart still aches for Nightheart, but I'm getting ahead of myself. My story begins on a warm green-leaf day, when I was still a kit...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~ A Born Leader**

I loved being a kit. We would play all day and we didn't have a worry in the world. I was playing with my sister, Icekit, when my mother, Riverheart, called us over to eat. "Crystalkit! Icekit! Come on, it's time to eat." I ran over to her and took the mouse that she gave me. "Thanks mom!" I sat down beside Icekit to eat. Icekit leaned over to talk to me, "I can't wait until we are apprentices! Then we can bring the prey home!" A dreamy look spread across my face at the thought of being an apprentice. My father, Snowstar, came over to sit by us. He was the greatest leader in the whole forest. He was brave, loyal, and just. Someday, I was going to be just like him! Snowstar touched noses with his mate, "Well, how are my fine young kits?" He asked lovingly. I knew that Icekit and I were Snowstar's life, other than Lightningclan. I leaped up and pranced over to him over to him, "I'm not a kit anymore! I'm going to be an apprentice soon!" Icekit nodded proudly, "Ya, we're going to apprentices soon, so you can't call us kits anymore!" Snowstar laughed and licked me, purring, "You'll always be my little kits to me." He straitened up and put on a serious face, "And you are incorrect, you will not be apprentices _soon_." My face fell at his words, "Why?" I asked in dismay. He laughed, though I didn't see what was so funny. "You won't be apprentices _soon_ because you are going to be apprentices _now_." I immediately felt my heart leap with joy, "Really!" Icekit came bounding over, "Are we really going to apprentices now?" Snowstar kept his serious face, "Why would I lie to you? The ceremony will be soon." I couldn't contain my happiness any longer. I whooped with joy and ran over to Riverheart, my feet as light as feathers with excitement. "Did you hear that? We're going to be apprentices!" Riverheart smiled and purred with delight, "I did, I'm so proud of you two!" As I went back to Icekit to get ready for the ceremony, I knew that someday, somehow, I was going to become the leader of Lightningclan after my father! I had to.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ Only the Beginning**

I looked up at my father standing on the high rock. _Someday that will be me there_, I promised myself. Snowstar motioned for me and Icekit to come forward. She stepped toward him, my paws tingling. "From this moment, until she had earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be know as Crystalpaw. Songbreeze, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a strong and honest warrior. I hope you pass on all you have learned to your new apprentice." I padded forward to touch Songbreeze's nose, my paws were shaking and I could hardly stand. Then Snowstar motioned for Icekit. Icekit couldn't keep her excitement hidden like I had. She bounced forward and looked up at Snowstar. "From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be know as Icepaw. Eagletalon, you will be mentor to Icepaw. You are a great hunter and fighter, I hope you will pass on this knowledge to your new apprentice." I watched my sister touch noses with Eagletalon, then she came and sat by me. "Crystalpaw, Icepaw! Crystalpaw, Icepaw!" The clan called. I looked around proudly, _I'm an apprentice!_ When the cheering stopped, the cats began to clear away. Snowstar lept down from the high rock and padded over to us. "Congratulations!" I looked up at him. The warmth in his eyes ran though my veins and touched my heart. "What are we going to do first?" Icepaw asked excitedly. "That's not for me to decided," Snowstar replied, "ask your new mentors." Songbreeze and Eagletalon were sitting a tail-length away, waiting. Icepaw and I walked over to them. "Can we go on a border patrol?" I asked and Icepaw nodded with agreement. "Of course," Songbreeze said. "In fact, I was about to suggest that we show you two the territory. What do you think, Eagletalon?" I gazed at him pleadingly. "Great idea," he replied, smiling. We padded into the forest and our mentors led us along the border. It was a tiring journey and by the time we returned, my paws ached and my tail drooped. My heart sank when Eagletalon asked if we wanted to hunt. Songbreeze seemed to have noticed my tired condition because she walked closer and whispered in my ear, "Why don't you get something to eat and then go to sleep. We can hunt tomorrow." I nodded thankfully at my mentor. "Thanks, Songbreeze. I promise I'll be up early tomorrow!" I heard Songbreeze chuckle behind me as Icepaw and I went to the apprentice den. Icepaw flopped down on the soft moss, "I'm exhausted!" I layed down next to her and thought about my first day. _This is only the beginning_, I thought. Before I could think anything else, I slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Crystalpaw's Dream**

A moon later, I woke early. My muscles ached because of the cold rainy weather that had been taking place lately. The cats had just returned from last night's gathering. Snowstar hadn't allowed Icepaw and I come, us being the newest apprentices. I poked my head out of our den and looked at the returning cats. Icepaw squeezed out beside me. "Come on," she said, hurrying to the the group of cats gathered in the middle of the camp, "they might have something important to say!" I followed my sister more slowly and when we reached the cats, we sat down calmly to listen to what they had to say. An argument broke out and cats began to yowl at each other. I couldn't make out what any of them were saying! "Silence!" a firm voice called from the high rock and caused the cats to quiet instantly. Snowstar leaped down from the rock and padded to the cats. "Some one please tell me why you are arguing." It was Stonestream who spoke, "We were talking about the flood when some one yowled something about 'it has nothing to do with us'. Then a fight broke out." I stared around at the cats, _the flood?_ Riverheart, who had not gone to the gathering, raised her voice, "What are you talking about? What flood?" Snowstar bowed his head to his mate, "Forgive me, Riverheart. Some of us seem to have forgotten that some cats weren't at the gathering." She glared at the cats who had gone, then continued, "Streamclan's camp had flooded." Cries of dismay came from the surrounding cats. Wolfclaw stepped forward, "It has nothing to do with us! Why can't you see that!" Yowling broke out around him. Some of agreement and some of anger. Snowstar stepped between the yowling cats, "Please! We cannot fight amongst ourselves!" He turned a hard gaze on Wolfclaw, "And it has everything to do with us. If Streamclan camp flooded, where are they going to live. They could move into the other clans territories. Also, if their camp flooded, what is going to stop ours from flooding as well?" No one argued after that. Wolfclaw just bowed his head respectfully and went to the warriors den. As the cats either went to sleep or went about their duties, I couldn't help wondering if the camp really would flood.  
I was dreaming I was trying to swim through a huge sea of water. My head kept going underwater and my mouth and nose was filling with water. A rock jabbed my side and I yowled with pain, only to wake to find Icepaw prodding my side. Come on sleepyhead," Icepaw mewed, "You're sleeping the day away!" I slowly lifted my head. There was no water, and the sun was shining through the roof of the den. I got up and stretched, my legs felt as if they had been paddling through the sea of water, and the dream had been so real. We went hunting and Songbreeze even taught me some fighting moves. It was a typical day and the memory of my dream slowly faded.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~ The Flood**

My dreams were unhaunted for many nights. The rainy weather continued, and the rivers in our territory were swelling. I kept worrying that my dream would become reality. Then one night a strange thing happened. I was curled up in my nest with Icepaw at my side when a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat came to me in my dream. "Wake up Crystalpaw, your clan is in danger!" She said urgently. I looked at her in amazement, "Who are you?" The starry cat began to fade before I got an answer. Before she was gone, she whispered, "The crystal will reflect the light of the stars into the night and save us all," and she was gone. I woke to water lapping at my feet. I yowled in alarm and ran out of the den, the clearing was deserted. The water was coming from a steady flow of water near the warriors den and it had soaked the ground. I heard a roaring noise and whirled around to face to place where the water was coming from. A blast of water hit me in the face and knocked me off my feet. I paddled my legs fiercely to swim back to the apprentice den. I yowled as loud as I could to wake the others, but there was hardly a need. The camp was filling up fast with water and most of the cats were awake. "Icepaw!" I called. _Where is she?_ I thought worriedly. I swam to the apprentice den and found her floating face-down in the water. "Icepaw! Wake up!" I called again, but Icepaw was out cold.I grabbed her scruff and pulled her out into the clearing, which was now flooded. There was a sea of water where the camp had been. _Just like my dream!_ Most of the cats had made it out of camp safely. "someone help me!" I called through a mouth full of fur. I felt someone pull Icepaw out of my grasp and bring her to safety. My energy failed and my vision blacked out, _oh no! I'm going to die!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~ Nightpaw**

I woke with a bunch of cats standing over me. Riverheart rushed to my side as soon as she realized I was awake. I coughed up some slimy old water and took a deep breath. "What happened?" I asked softly. Snowstar appeared above my head with a strikingly handsome black tom. Snowstar smiled down at me and licked my head. I rolled over to get a better look at the tom. He had strong muscles and amber eyes. His coat was as black as the night and was sleek and shiny. "Hello, Crystalpaw. I saved you from drowning." I just stared at him. I felt a strange tingling feeling in my heart that ran through my whole body when he looked at me. "H-hi," i managed to stammer. She smiled, a breath taking smile. My legs felt like jello when I tried to stand and I almost collapsed back onto the ground. He steadied me by leaning up against me. I felt a warmth run through me and I nearly fainted. "Steady now." He said in a soft and reassuring voice. I felt my legs getting stronger beneath me and I pushed myself away from him, "I'm OK, now. Thanks for saving me." Snowstar nuzzled my fur and breathed in my scent, as if trying to convince himself that I was alive. Icepaw came rushing over to me, "Crystalpaw. Thank Starclan you're ok!" I shugged of my sister and father, "I'm fine, really." I looked around the forest where the clan had moved to, "Where are we? How is the camp?" I asked. Snowstar grimaced. "The camp is completely flooded. We won't be able to return for many days." I felt my heart sag at his news. "How can we live without out camp?" I whispered sadly. Snowstar cleared his throat, "Well, I have something I wish to do." He waved his tail for the black tom to come forward. "Do you wish to join Lightningclan?" She asked the tom. She heart rushed with excitement. Would he join? She desperately hoped his answer would be yes. His eyes filled with emotion and he smiled, "I would love to become part of your clan." Snowstar nodded, "Very well. From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be know as Nightpaw. Wolfclaw, you shall be mentor to Nightpaw. You are a brave and trusted warrior. I hope you pass on your knowledge to your new apprentice." Nightpaw proudly touched noses with Wolfclaw and bowed his head respectively to Snowstar. The clan cheered his new name, with me cheering the loudest. "Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" I ran over to him and touched noses with him, "Congratulations! Welcome to Lightningclan!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~ Rising Tensions

Many moons passed, and I was chosen for my first gathering. Icepaw and Nightpaw came with me. Nightpaw and I had grown close over the moons. I still didn't know why I was so happy around him. He just had that effect on me, I guess. We entered the clearing at Fourtrees and spread out among the other four clans, who were already there. NIghtpaw, Icepaw, and I stayed to together. We went over to some Cloudclan apprentices and sat down to talk to them. One of them, a reddish-orange tom, looked at us and mewed, "Hi! I'm Foxpaw of Cloudclan. Who are you?" I was surprised by his friendliness. _Aren't the clans supposed to be enemies?_ I shook off the thought and politely replied, "I'm Crystalpaw, this is my sister, Icepaw, and..." "And I'm Nightpaw" He cut me off. I looked at him angrily, but the feeling faded when he looked at me. _Could I really be mad at him for long?_ Another apprentice, a brown tabby she-cat, mewed excitedly, "I know you! You came to Lightningclan during the flood in their camp, and you saved one of their apprentices!" He smiled back at her proudly, _that's my smile!_ My heart pounded when he looked at her like that, _am I_ jealous_?_ I asked myself. _Could I really be jealous?_ I decided that the she-cat ment nothing. She was in a different clan. We sat talking to them for some time. Other apprentices joined us too. Some from Streamclan, some from Breezeclan, and even some from Nightclan. I heard Snowstar call for the gathering to begin. I looked at the Great Rock, where the five leaders were. Snowstar was about to speak when Nightclan's leader, Shadowstar, stepped in front of him. "I will speak first. I have important news for all to hear!" He looked around the cat below him. "Lightningclan has been stealing our prey!" His word were met with yowls of protest from the Lightningclan cats. Snowstar stepped forward, furious. "What is the meaning of this? We have not stolen any prey from any of the clans!" Shadowstar sneered at him, "We have found evidence of fur and bones near the Lightningclan border! We have solid proof!" Snowstar hissed at him, "What proof do you have that _we_ took it? It could have been a rogue or loner, or even a fox!" Shadowstar seemed to be lost, _so the prey _didn't_ have Lightningclan scent on it!_ The other leader spoke without another word about the stolen prey. When they were done, Snowstar jumped down from the Great Rock and waved his tail to gather his clan. We ran over him and I went to talk to him. "What are you going to do?" I asked. I didn't feel the need to specify what I meant, he would know. Snowstar thought for a moment before replying, "They have no proof that it was Lightningclan, so we don't have to worry about them, yet." He turned away and quickened his pace. I fell back with Nightpaw and my sister. _What did he mean by "yet"? _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~ Battle with Nightclan**

Nightclan seemed to have settled down, a little. They no longer brought up our quarrel at gatherings, but if we met some cats on border patrol, they wouldn't talk to us. Or they would accuse us of something ridiculous. Nightpaw always stood up for me. Now I understood. I loved him, and I think he loved me too. I hoped he did. We were hunting when we found a strange scent. Well, not strange, really. Nightclan! They were accusing us of stealing prey, and now they were in our territory! I spotted the mangy fur-balls thought the trees and broke into a run, with Nightpaw beside me. His presence gave me strength. I leaped on one of the cats and shredded his flank with my hind claws. He yowled and threw me of. I sprang back to my feet and jumped on him, pinning him down, "What are you doing here?" I hissed. I saw that Nightpaw had already pinned down his Nightclan cat and I exchanged a glance with him. The cat cowered beneath my paws, "Please don't hurt us!" He begged, "We're sorry!" I smirked at him, "You're sorry? Well isn't that nice. Why didn't you think about how sorry you'd be before you came here?" I hissed. He squirmed to try and escape and I let him up. "Remember," I yowled after the Nightclan cats as the sped into the undergrowth, "don't ever come back or you won't get off so easy!" I turned to Nightpaw, "We should get back to camp and warn Snowstar about them." He nodded and we both weaved through the trees back towards camp.  
When we got back, I found my father sitting under the High Rock. "Snowstar!" I called, "Nightpaw and I have important news!" He turned to face up, surprised. "Yes, what is it?" I bounded over to him, "We found two Nightclan cats hunting in our territory!" Snowstar jumped up and hissed, "Those crow-food eating..." He was cut off by a yowl at the entrance to camp. Songbreeze came rushing into camp, her fur bristling, "Nightclan are attacking!" The clan yowled in alarm as cats began to push their way into our camp behind Songbreeze. I raced to my mentor's side and slashed my claws across a tabby she-cats face. Fighting cats soon filled the clearing. I could see Nightpaw fighting a young white tom and Icepaw battling a tortoiseshell warrior beside Eagletalon. I jumped on the she-cats back and bit the back of her neck. She yowled in pain and retreated into the forest. As soon as it had started, the battle was over. I looked around the clearing and saw that many cat bore wounds. A group of cats had gathered by the warriors den. I ran over to see what was going on. My breath caught in my throat. On the ground, near the entrance to the warriors den, was a mound of white fur. It was Snowstar. I rushed forward and layed my head on his pelt. He opened his eyes when I yowled with grief. "Calm down Crystalpaw," he said weakly, "It is not my time to leave you yet."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8~ A New Warrior**

The moons passed rather peacefully. There was always the occasional border fights, but other than that, the clans had no quarrels. I was nearly bouncing with joy that morning, it was time for my assessment! I sat by my sister in the training hollow. "Remember," Eagletalon was saying, "you won't be able to see us, but we will be watching you." I nodded excitedly and leaped up, "Is that all?" Songbreeze laughed, "Yes, you may go now." I turned and padded into the forest. I scented the air. I could smell the wonderful scents of the forest. I spotted a rabbit in the brush and instinctively dropped into the hunters crouch. When I was a tail-length away, I pounced. I bit the rabbit on the neck and buried it to come back for later. I caught another rabbit and two mice along with a nice plump vole. I scented the air again, searching for more prey. I gasped when a familiar smell reached me. It was NIghtclan! Hadn't they learned their lesson? I weaved through the trees toward the scent and held back a hiss at the sight of three Nightclan _apprentices_ hunting on our territory. I knew that even though they were apprentices, I couldn't fight them all alone. I dropped further back into Lightningclan territory. "Songbreeze?" I hissed softly. "Are you there? Songbreeze appeared out of the trees and padded over to me. "Good job. You made the right choice when you decided you couldn't fight them all alone. A warrior is strong but they need to be wise as well." She turned and headed to camp, "We will go back and get help." I followed my mentor as silently as I could. When we returned, Songbreeze and I walked swiftly over to Snowstar. Songbreeze nodded to me, "Tell him what you saw." I cleared my throat and began to tell Snowstar what had happened. "When I saw the three apprentices, I wanted to attack. I knew I couldn't fight them by myself, so I came back here for help." I finished. Snowstar jumped to his feet and layed his tail on my shoulder, "Good job," He said softly. He raised his voice so the rest of the clan could hear him, "NIghtclan have invaded our territory again. This time it is just a few apprentices, but there might be more." He called Wolfclaw and Flametail, Lightningclan's deputy, to come with us. I followed the other cats back into the forest. When we came close to the spot where I had seen the Nightclan cats, Snowstar slowed his pace and silently padded forward. We tracked the cats scent a little ways before we found them. They were still hunting and acting like they were allowed to be there! I drew back my lip in a snarl. Snowstar nodded to his clan mates and strode out of the bushes into the clearing. "Well, what do we have here?" He said coolly, "A few apprentices who have strayed from their territory?" The apprentices jumped with fright at the sound of Snowstar's voice. They crouched down and hissed at us, lashing their tails in anger. My muscles were tense, waiting for Snowstar to give the word to attack. Snowstar studied the apprentices calmly. "I bet Shadowstar doesn't know you're here, does she? Well, if you don't get off our territory soon or if we _ever _find you here again, your leader will find out soon enough." Flametail stalked forward to stand beside Snowstar, "So get going!" She spat. The cats jumped up and raced through the forest back to Nightclan territory. Snowstar laughed as if the whole thing was a joke, "I don't think we'll be seeing them again." He set a swift pace back home, "Come, we have something important to do back at camp." I trotted after him, wondering what he was planning on doing.  
When we reached camp Snowstar jumped onto the high rock and called a clan meeting. Icepaw ran over to me, "What happened? Why is Snowstar calling a meeting?" I shook my head, bewildered, "We chased of the Nightclan cats, but I don't know why he is calling the meeting." We watched intently as the clan gathered, waiting for Snowstar to speak. "Today two of our apprentices had an assessment." He said in a loud and clear voice, "I believe that we have two new warriors to make." I stared at him in amazement. He motioned for Icepaw and I to come forward. "One found three Nightclan cats on our territory and used her great sense of logic to come back for help. The other caught an immense amount of prey." He looked down at us proudly, "I, Snowstar, leader of Lightningclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Crystalpaw and Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" I looked up at him surely, I had never been so sure in my life. "I do." I replied "I do." Icepaw echoed me. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Crystalpaw, from this moment you will be know as Crystalfrost, Starclan honors your bravery and courage and we welcome you as a a full member of Lightningclan. Icepaw, from this moment you will be know as Icewing, Starclan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a a full member of Lightningclan." Snowstar layed his head on my shoulder and I licked his respectfully. Icewing came forward and did the same. "Crystalfrost, Icewing! Crystalfrost, Icewing!" The clan cheered. I was finally a warrior and my paws were set one step closer to my destiny.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~ Peace in the Clans**

I returned to camp with fresh-kill in my jaws and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Nightpaw bounded over to me, excitement shining in his golden eyes. "Crystalfrost, guess what!" I looked at him curiously, "What?" He lashed his tail and stood up straighter, "I'm going to be a warrior!" I purred with joy, Nightpaw was finally going to get his warrior name. He defiantly deserved it. "Great! When will the ceremony be?" From behind me, I heard Snowstar call out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock of a clan meeting!" Nightpaw swished his tail, "Right now!" He ran over to sit under the Highrock, his tail twitching happily. Snowstar smiled down at Nightpaw and called out in a strong voice, "I, Snowstar, leader of Lightningclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. NIghtpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Nightpaw's eyes shined as he looked up at Snowstar, "I do!" Snowstar nodded, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. NIghtpaw, from this moment you will be know as Nightheart, Starclan honors you bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Lightningclan." Nightheart stepped forward and calmly touched noses with Snowstar. I started the cheer, "Nightheart! Nightheart!" I ran over to him to touch noses. He turned to face me, his eyes glowing with pride. I looked at the sky, clouds were rolling over the mountains and the air was growing colder, "It will be a cold and rainy vigil tonight." I told him. NIghtheart nodded in sad agreement, "But it won't be you who is sitting it." He reminded me. I laughed and flicked his ear with my tail, "Oh come on. You have a while before sundown, we can go hunting until then!" NIghtheart's eyes brightened at the prostect of hunting, "OK!" We padded into the forest side by side, his pelt brushing mine. By the time we returned, the sun had started to sink below the horrison and colors spread out across the sky. Snowstar walked up to us, "Well, I see you two have been busy," he purred, "but now it's time to put that fresh-kill on the pile and Nightheart to take his spot for his vigil." Nightheart nodded respectfully and took his place in the middle of the camp to sit out the cold night. I touched noses with my father before heading to my nest and settling down in my soft bed of moss. As soon as I closed my eyes, a dream that had haunted me night after night came again. The screeched and yowls of cats filled the air. Blood ran free on the forest floor and splattered the rocks and trees. "The crystal will reflect the light of the stars into the night and save us all!" The wind seemed to whisper. What did it mean? Were these just nightmares? Or were they something more? I woke gasping for air. I looked around at the warriors sleeping nearby. Icewing was curled next to me, her slow, calm breathing comforted me. I layed my head on my paws again, but I couldn't get back to sleep. I was still laying there when the first rays of the morning sun shone though the entrance to the den. Did my dreams mean something? I hoped that they were just nightmares, for I was worried about what would happen if they come true.  
One moon later, Snowstar called another meeting. "We have a kit that is ready to be and apprentice." He yowled. Snowstar motioned for Sagekit to come forward, "From this moment, until she had earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Sagepaw. Crystalfrost, you are a brave and loyal warrior, you will be a mentor to Sagepaw. I hope you will pass on all you know to her." I stood up proudly and walked to touch noses with Sagepaw. She looked up at me with gleaming, excited eyes. I stepped away and started to call Sagepaw's name, "Sagepaw! Sagepaw!" The rest of the clan joined in. Icewing ran over to me, "You're a mentor! Why didn't you tell me Snowstar had chosen you?" She asked. "I didn't know." I replied truthfully. I felt my heart bursting with pride, I was a mentor!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10~ The Betrayal**

I woke the next morning to Nightheart prodding me with his paw, "Wake up!" she said, "Snowstar wants us to go on patrol with him!" I grumbled and got and got sleepily to my paws, "ok, let me get Sagepaw." I trotted to the apprentice den to see if Sagepaw was awake, "Sagepaw!" I hissed into the den. Sagepaw lifted her head, "what?" she asked. "We're going on patrol." I told her. Sagepaw jumped to her paws, "Ok!" I purred at my apprentice's energy. I wished I could wake up that fast! Sagepaw ran out to meet Nightheart and I followed more slowly. Nightheart looked down at Sagepaw with-with, was that _jealousy_? I blinked in surprise. Was Nightheart jealous that I had been given Sagepaw and not him? I shook the thought from my head and greeted him, "Ready?" I asked. Nightheart nodded and Sagepaw swished her tail impatiently. "Ok, let's go." I replied, trying to hold back a chuckle. Sagepaw raced off into the forest, "Come back!" I called after her, but it was useless. I sighed and dashed after her, Nightheart matching me step for step. I finally caught up with her and called her name again. She skidded to a halt and I slid to a stop next to her, "What were you thinking? Running of like that!" I scoulded. "Never, and I repeat _never_, go running off into strange territory." Sagepaw lied back her ears and crouched to the ground, "I-I'm sorry Crystalfrost." she stammered, "it won't happen again." I snorted angrily, "See that it won't." I softened my expression and flicked her ear with my tail, "Come on, Snowstar will wonder what happened to us." We swiftly returned to camp and found Snowstar patiently waiting for us. His face was stern but laughter was gleaming in his eyes, "Where have you been?" he asked. I glanced at Sagepaw before replying, "Sagepaw ran off before we could wait for you." Snowstar purred and smiled, "I saw you two running off into the forest, and I wondered what had happened. It seems that you have an eager apprentice Crystalfrost." Shook my head and laughed, "She certainly is that!" Sagepaw sat up proudly and flicked her tail. Snowstar looked at Nightheart, "You ready?" Nightheart nodded and the four of us left the camp. When we reached the Breezeclan border, we stopped and Nightheart left a scent marker. "What can you scent Sagepaw?" I questioned. Sagepaw sniffed the air, "Umm... voles, squirrels, and mice, but mostly rabbits. And an unfamiliar cat scent." she replied. "Very good. The cat scent is Breezeclan, remeber it well." I praised. Sagepaw nodded seriously and tilted her head at Snowstar, "Are we going now?" she asked. Snowstar chuckled, "Patience Sagepaw, patience." He started down the border again, leaving scent markers every few tail-lengths. I scented a patrol of enemy warriors and stopped, my fur bristling. Snowstar halted and turned to watch the arriving patrol. They quickly came up to us and I recongnized some of the cats. Marshfoot Nightclan's deputy was there, and a warrior named Frogheart. "What are you doing so close to the border?" Marshfoot growled. Snowstar held his gaze calmly, "we are just marking the border, is there a problem with that?" I looked at Nightheart and saw him exchange a glance with the Nightclan cats. _What was that about?_ I wondered. All of a sudden the Nightclan cats attacked. I yowled in surprise and leaped at Frogheart. I caught a glance of Nightheart at the edge of the fighting, _why isn't he helping us? _I didn't have time to think of that, Nightheart could be delt with later. I bit down hard into Frogheart's shoulder and sent him charging back to his own territory. I heard a shout of triumph and looked over the heads of the other warriors to see Marshfoot had Snowstar pinned down. My heart sank as Nightheart slowly walked up to them. I felt a paw press me to the ground from my back and turned my head to see another Nightclan warrior on top of me. Nightheart put his face close to Snowstar, "The mighty Snowstar." He crowed, "Not so mighty now, are you?" Snowstar growled in defiance, "How could you do this Nightheart?" he spat, "Does it mean nothing that we gave you a home and trained you to be a honorable warrior?" Nightheart sneered, "You mean nothing to me, Snowstar. No cat means anything to me." I stared at Nightheart in shock. _How could he do this, I thought he was loyal! _I felt my head spinning as another thought came to me, I thought he loved me. Nightheart pressed his face even closer to Snowstar's, "It's time for you to die Snowstar." He hissed in his ear. "It's time for me to lead this clan." Snowstar glared at Nightheart, "Flametail is deputy! She will be leader if you kill me!" Nightheart laughed, an evil, bloodchilling laugh. "Flametail is _dead." _He gloated, "Didn't you ever wonder why you haven't seen her since yesterday?" Snowstar's eyes grew wide with shock, but he refused to show any fear. "Then I shall name a new deputy!" he said, "and it most certanily won't be you." Nightheart smirked, "Don't waste your breath." But Snowstar continued anyway, "I say these words before Starclan, so the spirits of our warrior ancestors my hear and approve my choice. Crystalfrost will be the new deputy of Lightningclan." I gaped at Snowstar._ I_ was deputy? Nightheart smirked again, "do you think that you having a deputy makes any difference to me?" he asked. "Starclan will never let any cat but the rightful one lead this clan!" Snowstar replied. "Starclan," Nightheart sneered, "They mean nothing to me." I looked at him in amazment, he thought Starclan was _nothing_? Nightheart turned to face me, "What about you, my beautiful ticket into the clan. You've been quiet through this." I got over my shock and spat at him, "you pile of fox-dung! I can't believe I ever trusted you!" Nightheart smiled, "Trust is too easily given by these cats. But you can still join me. When I rule the forest, you will rule by my side." He said triumphantly. I was sickened by the thought, "I would rather die than join you! Without Starclan you are nothing!" Nightheart's eyes hardened, "Starclan aren't as powerful as you think. I don't need them, I have everything i need already, strength and courage!" I hissed at him, "If you call yourself brave and couragous, I don't know the meanings of the words anymore! You're nothing but a coward in my eyes!" Nightheart whirled on me, "_Never_ call me a coward!" he snarled. I shrank back in fear, "But it's what you are." I insisted. Nightheart pushed his face close to mine, "You will soon find you what it means to be a coward. Soon all of the clans will cowar before me!" I hear a yowl from a little ways off, _Lightningclan cats!_ I thought. Wolfclaw appeared leading the patrol and five other cats came behind him. Wolfclaw stared around in bewilderment, "What's going on?" Nightheart hissed at him then flicked his tail, "I'll be back Snowstar, your clan will not last much longer!" he spat as he disappeared into Nightclan territory. Wolfclaw stared after his old apprentice, completely puzzled about what had just happened.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11~ A Terrible Death**

I stared after Nightheart, my mind still reeling in disbelief. How could Nightheart betray Lightningclan. I thought I loved him, I guess I was wrong. I turned and walked over to Snowstar and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?" I asked, my voice rasping. Snowstar licked my shoulder gently. "I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. I know how much Nightheart meant to you." I looked away in anger. "Nightheart means nothing to me!" I spat. "He is a traitor, and a coward. He will be driven from the forest, if Starclan shows him the mercy to live." Snowstar nodded. "So you feel no pull to follow him?" he asked. I stared at him in amazement. "How could I follow _him_? He killed Flametail, and he tried to kill you." My voice shook as I spoke. "And what's worse, he thought I would follow him after all of it. He sickens me!" Wolfclaw interuped my outraged speech. "We should get back to camp, Nightheart could still return." I could hear the pain in his voice, almost as much pain as I felt. Nightheart had been Wolfclaw's apprentice, he probably felt like it was his fault Nightheart had betrayed Lightningclan. Snowstar nodded. "Yes, you're right Wolfclaw. Let's go." I fell behind the rest of the patrol and walked beside Wolfclaw. He was staring at the ground, anguish filling his eyes. "It's not you're fault," I told him. "Nightheart was evil from the beginning." Wolfclaw sighed. "I know, but it still feels like it is. I trained him, I taught him everything he knows. I should have been able to make him loyal to his own clan." I laid my tail softly on his back. "No one can change a cats mind once it's set. He planned to gain power ever since he joined us." We heard yowling from the camp up ahead, and noticed that the patrol had gotten far in front of us. We quickened our pace and entered the camp. The clan was gathering at the center of camp, and cats were arguing angrily. "Silence!" Snowstar shouted as he entered the mass of cats. "What is going on." Riverheart pushed her way out of the crowd. Her eyes were watery and her face was marked by grief. "There has been an attack," she said quietly. The clan parted to reveal a body at the middle of camp. I saw a lump of white fur, splotched with red. I heard Snowstar cry out in rage and sadness. I was too shocked to make a noise. The dead cat was Icewing.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12~ Attack!**

I looked away from Icewing's body lying in the middle of camp. It was too much to bare, it was just too much. I whirled around and raced out of the camp. At the border, I scented more cats than should be in a patrol. I instandly knew that an attack was coming, and Nightheart was leading it. My eyes flare in anger, this was my change to get revenge on the cat who killed my sister. I heard the patter of small paws behind me and turned to see Sagepaw. She must have followed me out of camp. "They're coming, aren't they?" she asked. I could see the fear and excitement in her eyes. I nodded. "The time has come. Go back to camp and warn the clan. I'm sure they're headed towards the Lightningclan camp." Sagepaw nodded and raced off toward camp, running as fast as she could. I held my breath, waiting for the patrol of cats to come closer. When they came into view, I saw that I was right. Nightheart, that back-stabbing traitor, was leading them. I waited for them to entered Lightningclan territory, then stepped out in front of them. Nightheart's face flashed with suprise, and then he smiled. "Have you changed your mind?" he asked. "Do you wish to join me?" I sneered at him. "No, I'm here to stop you." His face darkened and he hissed in anger. "No one can stop me!" he snarled. "You will learn that soon, Crystalfrost." I heard yowling behind me and smiled. It was Sagepaw with more warriors. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Nightheart," I said. Sagepaw was the first one back. She jumped at Nightheart, her claws extended. It all happened in a blink of an eye. Nightheart reacted quickly and brought his paw down on Sagepaw as he came at him. He bent down and sunk his teeth into her neck. Just like that, Sagepaw was gone, the life stolen from her body in only a second. The fight broke out around me as the other warriors emerged from the trees. I didn't join the fight. I was too shocked, staring at Sagepaw's body as grief flooded my mind. "Crystalfrost!" I heard someone call. I was snapped back to the present just as a heavy body landed on my shoulders. I yowled and rolled to the ground, throwing my attacker off. I jumped up a whirled around to face the cat who had attacked me. It was Shadowstar, leader of Nightclan. Shadowstar hissed and lunged at my neck, but I dodged to the side. I slashed out at his side as he flew past me and he yowled in pain. I sent Shadowstar running back to his own territory before long, and looked around for another enemy. Then I heard a yowl. "He's mine!" a voice shouted. It was Nightheart, I would know his voice anywhere. I raced forward, thinking he must be talking about Snowstar.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13~ Test of the Heart**

I burst through the mass of cats, struggling to get to Nightheart and my father. I saw Nightheart standing over him, a triumphant look in his eyes. Snowstar looked up at him defiently, even though he was helpless and defeated. "You've lost, Snowstar!" Nightheart sneered. Snowstar gave him a cold and fearless look. "I may have lost, but Lightningclan has not lost until every last cat has been killed." Nightheart hissed in rage and slashed his claws across Snowstar's throat. I yowled in dismay and tried even harder to get to them, but I was cut off from them. I saw Snowstar's body jerk before a cat stepped in front of me, and I knew he was losing a life. _How many more does he have left? _I wondered. I shook my head and pushed away the thought. I couldn't think about that right now, my clan needed me. I was deputy now, after all. I dodged through the fighting cats, determined to reach my father. When I did, I saw Snowstar's bloodstained body lying on the ground, motionless. Either the life I saw him lose was his last or Nightheart had taken the rest while I was struggling to get through to them. Either way I was too late. I felt tears and red rage blinding me and rushed forward at Nightheart. He tried to push me aside, but I was stronger than ever before, my strength coming from my anger. I pinned him down and ran my claws down his belly again and again. I heard his breathing become shallower but I didn't stop. I wanted him to die! I wanted to know the forest was free from his evil! "Crystalfrost!" a voice said. "Stop, the battle has been won." A cat pulled me off of Nightheart and held me down gently but firmly. I blinked, trying to clear my blurred seeing. The Nightclan cats were gone. Only Lightningclan warriors stood in the clearing now. Wolfclaw was holding me down to keep me from attacking Nightheart again. Then my eyes traveled to Nightheart. He was lying on the ground, ragged and bleeding. His breathing was slow and painful. I felt a guilty pang in my heart. Warriors never kill unless they have to, and I had almost killed him. I took a deep breath to calm myself, then looked up at Wolfclaw. "I'm fine, you can let me up now." He nodded silently and took his paw off of my shoulders. I stood up slowly and looked down at Nightheart. Two warriors held him down, even though it probably wasn't necessary. Songbreeze and Eagletalon came and stood next to me. "What are your orders, Crystalstar?" Songbreeze asked, sounding weak. I gave Nightheart a cold look. I could kill him if I wanted, My clan would probably gladly despose of him. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Nightheart, you are now banished from the forest. Leave, and never return. Or we _will_ kill you." I nodded to the warriors holding him and they released him. He staggered to his feet. He looked up at me, his eyes shining with anger and disbelief that he had lost. I felt myself being lost in his eyes, as I had done when he first came to Lightningclan. I closed my eyes and looked away. Nightheart meant nothing to me now. "Go," I said commandingly. I heard him hissed and then his pawsteps faded into the distance. As the clan regrouped to head back to camp, Eagletalon joined me. "You did the right thing, you know," he told me. "I know," I whispered. But maybe I hadn't done it for the reasons he thought. Maybe, somewhere deep inside me, I did still care about Nightheart.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14~ Crystalstar

I woke up that night after a short nap, still sore from the battle. I padded out of my den, the leader's den, and jumped up to the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather before the Highrock for a clan meeting," I called out firmly. The cats slowly emerged from their dens to sit by the Highrock, looking up at me. I had always dreams of being leader, standing up here and addressing my clan, but I hadn't wanted it to happen this way. I looked down at the bodies lying in the center of camp. Icewing, Sagepaw, Flametail, and last Snowstar. I once again felt flooded by grief at my lost clanmates, but I pushed it away so I could speak. "Lightningclan will grieve for its lost warrior, Icewing. She was brave and no one ever questioned her loyalty. And for Sagepaw, who never got to experiance the thrill and pride of becoming a warrior. And for Flametail, our lost deputy, who gave her last breath for her clan. And last, for Snowstar, who was the best leader, and father, I could ever ask for." I took a deep breath and contiuned. "Today I will travel to the Moonpool and receive my nine lives, but first, a new deputy must be named. I say these words before the body of Snowstar so his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Eagletalon will be the new deputy of Lightningclan. You are a strong and experienced warrior, and you trained our lost friend Icewing well. I know you will serve your clan with all your energy." Eagletalon dipped his head to me. "I will do my best." I held back the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes. There would be time for crying later. I jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to the bodies of my clanmates. I licked each of their pelts and nuzzled their fur. When I came to Snowstar, I whispered, "Thank you, father. For everything. For giving me the best mentor any apprentice could ask for, and thank you for making me your deputy. I won't let you down." I looked up at the night sky, dotted with stars. I thought i was a star flash extra bright and wondered if it was Snowstar. Was he proud of his daughter? Were him and Icewing happy, together in Starclan? I might never know, but I know one thing: I was happy. Happy to have found my place in my clan, and happy to finally know what my destiny was.


	16. Epologue

**Epologue~ Dawnkit and Forestkit**

A moon after Nightheart was banished, I was lying in the nursery. In the days after the battle, I was noticably expecting kits. I knew who the father was, and I was sure everyone else did too. But no one was rude enough to ask. They would never know their father, and he would mean nothing to them. After a hard while, with the medicine cat helping me, I gave birth to two kits. I named them Dawnkit and Forestkit, because they marked the dawn of a new day in the forest.


End file.
